Cinnamon Lingers
by SHSL-CinnamonRoll
Summary: A self-insert story, about the Ultimate Cinnamon Roll. Sound stupid? Maybe, maybe not, I don't really care since I'm doing this for fun. This takes place on the islands, and is about making friends and falling in love.


The ocean rippled lightly in the distance. The breeze could be viewed as something out of a dream, the brightness of the sun shone upon the setting... Yet with all these things, everything felt false, even moreso to Rebecca, than all the others.

It had just been there. The enrollment day for Hope's Peak Academy, an exciting time, and even moreso exciting for a homeschooler who could finally set their feet into the real world for the first time. But, the moment she had approached the door, things had went foggy, the classroom had been crowded, but... Then ever so suddenly the walls fell apart, and the world opened up into a beach.

Gazing upon the others was overwhelming for her, as the group began to speak.

"Hey, I'm just saying, how the hell did we end up in a beach?"

"Yeah what the **** is going on here?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine, after all, you guys are amazing!"

"I propose we make a plan."

"Come on come on isn't this like totally amazing?!"

"Wait where are we gonna get food? I'm hungry!"

"Of course I, the ultimate chef can make something to eat for you, mademoiselle~"

The world was filled with this noise. Loud assaulting noise, muddled with confusion. A smile curled onto the girl's face, as she awkwardly looked to the ground. This seemed like the start of a happy tale... Like the daydreams she so constantly had. She forced herself to push the panic out of her mind, to settle on this for a moment. Maybe, just maybe, she could finally have a friend... And a real one.

"There's no need to worry about food~! I, Magical Girl Usami have fully stocked the island with food, and everything else you guys might need~!" 

"I repeat, I propose we all think calmly, and create a plan. Understood everyone?"

This time it was a bit more clear who was talking, as his words silenced the rest. An imposing and larger figure spoke, he gave off a sophisticated aura, as he spoke very calmly.

"Who the hell are you, ham hands? I don't give a crap about what you have to say!"

A blonde and short girl declared, with a roll of her eyes, as she folded her arms.

"Hiyoko, is it? I am the heir of the Togami family name, destined to lead. If either of us are to be listened to, obviously it should be me."

He stated with a harsh gaze towards the girl, which caused her to be taken aback for a moment, before huffing, with a glare.

He inhaled lightly, before waving his hand to continue his talking.

"Our wisest choice of action is to team up in groups of two, and investigate this island, understood? Someone will have to stay with that boy, seeing as he seems incapable of currently moving... I'll go alone, however the rest of you, must pair up, understood?"

His words were spoken with authority, before he turned and walked off.

Everyone was left standing behind, and looked around at one another. A boy with wild hair smilingly spoke up.

"I'll stay with the boy here!"

With that people began talking, and forming their own groups, Rebecca glanced towards people, and walked upto one blonde girl who looked rather nice, but someone quickly ended up speaking to her instead, and they walked off. Getting a bit more uneasy she looked around more, the pink haired boy headed off with someone, and the girl with the hoodie headed off.

"U-uh..."

Crap... Everyone was heading off without her... They started to walk off, vanishing in pairs of two, except for one person, who walked on his own. Her eyes widened, before she suddenly dashed his way as quickly as she could before she got left behind. Being alone was a rather fearful thought to her... After all, she was used to being cooped up in a house, she had never really been in public on her own.

"Um um! You don't have a partner yet, right?"

Rebecca practically shouted as she got beside the boy. He dressed neatly, and was roughly the same height as the girl, which was refreshing. A number of other people looked rather intimidating, especially the one really muscular man, and girl, but this person, looked nicer... Well... He was housing a huge stinkface, but uh that probably meant nothing.

"Don't ****ing yell in my ear, you *****."

He said in a rough voice, as he glared through the girl, maybe his stinkface meant something after all... He certainly seemed pissed to meet her, and his language caused her to freeze up, especially not being used to swear words.

"I-I'm sorry... Um... I'm Rebecca, the Ultimate Cinnamon Roll..."

She said, blushing lightly as she looked off to the side while speaking. The title embarrassed her somewhat, it definitely didn't seem like a good talent, and he looked angry enough already.

"... A ****ing Cinnamon Roll? What the hell?! Now don't you sound ****ing useless? I'm Fuyuhiko, the Ultimate Yakuza."

He scoffed, as he stomped onward, as he headed towards the hotel area, and Rebecca quickly chased after him, trying not to be to obtrusive, but she seemed kind of nervous about all the swearing and the fact he was a yakuza...

What would people expect her to do here... She was known for being innocent, and nice to others no matter how they may act. That was her representation...

No, that was her personal conviction. Long ago she had decided within herself that that was who she was. More than anything, she didn't want to be lost and alone as well, so it wasn't like she had a choice. She followed awkwardly, the silence choking her.

"Um... It's very nice to m-"

"Shut up, or I'll rip your ****ing throat out."

He sounded serious, and Rebecca quickly darted her head downward, as he said that. She started to tremble lightly, as she followed even slower, her footsteps and breathing quieting in volume. Fuyuhiko glanced back after he got ten feet further... She looked terrified. He rolled his eyes, and folding his arms, walked onward.

Walking into the hotel area, they saw a number of cottages, and Fuyuhiko looked around a bit, as Rebecca followed him almost like a lost puppy. Being a bit too close, he turned to glare at her.

"You wanna stay around here, do whatever the **** you want, but stand over there."

"Alright."

Rebecca said with a shrug, as she went to lean against a fence.. He seemed really scary, scarier than expected. She somewhat wished she could've ended up with anyone else, except the muscly people, they were scary. She sighed lightly as she thought back on the events of the day, it was quite strange to think she was indefinitely on this bizarre island. Besides that, she was no closer to friends than she had been before, it was such a depressing though. She let out a sigh, as she tried to rest her eyes.


End file.
